Moving On
by DarkJutsu
Summary: When Sasuke returns to Konoha hes shocked to find out how Sakuras changed.New Life.New Love.ShikaSaku.


I like bashing emo sasuboy.Join me!I know its an odd couple but please try it out,ya might like it!

* * *

"...and no leaving the village again" said Tsunade firmly."Yes Hokage-sama" said Sasuke in his usual monotone."Good,now you may go" she said dismissing him.Guess who he met?"Yo!Sasuke-teme!" said Naruto yelling at him loudly."What do you want dobe?" said Sasuke wincing sligtly.(?) "Hey,I only came to ask you how it went,we haven't seen each other in all this time and this is how you treat me?" said Naruto looking pouty. 

"Hn" was the only reply."Bastard..." Naruto muttered.Sasuke couldn't help but notice that he wasn't being mobbed by a certain pink haired kunoichi. "Where's Sakura?" he asked."Oh, yeah her,lets talk about that later" said Naruto trying to change the subject.The two of them just stared at each other for a minute.Then Sasuke spoke.

"What?"

"What do you mean what?" said Naruto laughing nervously.

"What are you hiding?" said Sasuke looking suspicious."I'm not hiding anything" said Naruto quickly.

"Yes you are" he replied.

"Hey,wanna go get some ramen cause-"Naruto" he said butting in.

"Fine,shes at home,see nothing suspicious" said Naruto sounding very suspicious."Really?" said Sasuke sceptically."Yes,shes training" said Naruto looking nervous."Training?"said Sasuke raising an eyebrow."Yes Sakura-chan trains all the time" said Naruto defensively."Hn"said Sasuke turning away."Do not go anywhere near Sakura-chan Sasuke" said Naruto quickly. "Why?" said Sasuke stopping."Cause shes not the Sakura you remember anymore...

* * *

I giggled as I listened to Ino complaining dramatically about her hair."It looks like something died in it" she wailed. "Or had a wild party" I added. She threw me a dirty look."Hey,honesty is a good qaulity" I said defensively."But a white lies always good" said Ino pouting."What do you want me to do?Say "Ino you look gorgeus" and let you walk around looking like a bird made a nest in your hair" I said crossing my arms. 

"Hey!" she said hitting me with a pillow."Now its on" I shouted hitting her back.Ino grabbed a glass of water and drenched me."Ahh!I'm melting!" I screamed falling off the bed."Eeek,who knows blob CPR?" said Ino looking around."Ino...Ino..." I said spookily."What?" she said backing up slowly."You killed me!" I yelled jumping up and scaring the shit out of her.

"That was not funny forehead" she said sighing and placing her hand over her heart."No,but your face is " I said giggling."Hey,no fair,besides we're meant to be going out,help me fix my hair" she said whining.With a comic sigh I stood up and dusted myself off.After taming Ino's hair the two of us headed off into town.After a bit of shopping we decided to stop for some ramen.Unfortunatly for us,Naruto was there.

"Hey Sakura-chan" he yelled loudly causing me to clutch my poor ears.

"Keep it down baka" I hissed.

"Sorry" he said wincing.I noticed Naruto was being very fidgety."Whats wrong?" I said sitting down beside him."Oh,well,um...Sakura.." he began. "Yesssssss?" I asked raising an eyebrow."Well,uh..Sasuke's come back to Konoha!" he said rather quickly.Then it seemed time had stopped.I urned slowly to Naruto and said...

"Thats nice"

"Wait,thats it?" said Ino looking confused."Why,you were expecting some other reaction?" I said looking over at the two of them."Well,just a few weeks ago you said if he ever came back you were going to break his arms and legs" said Ino rooting through her bag to find her hairbrush."Yeah I know but I changed my mind" I said casually.

**'Hehe,I have a much better plan now'**

"Whatever you say forehead" said Ino rolling her eyes."Thats right piggie" I said smiling."Hey!" said Ino hitting me with the hairbrush she had just found. "Hey,no fair,you have a weapon" I said looking put off."Yes,I have the deadly hairbrush of doom" she said sarcasticly."I knew it!" I said standing up and pointing at her.Naruto began to back away slowly...

* * *

After lunch I decided to pop back home for a bit.I had only gone out with Ino to get a break from my training.Did I mention I don't live in an apartment anymore?No,now I live in a manor.How you ask?Now theres a story...I turned the corner and approached my large home which rivaled the Hyuuga Manor in size.I went upstairs and took a quick shower beause I felt sweaty from the heat. 

I changed into a light blue tank top,knee length shorts of the same colour and my ninja sandals.I tied my long pink hair back in a plait to keep it out of my way and grabbed my kunai pouch.As for why I live in this manor well, this is what happened.

My parents died a few months ago during a mission leaving me all alone. It was just after my 16th birthday.I was very isolated at that time.I stayed in and didn't talk to anyone for weeks.But one day,I got a letter in the mail.It was addressed to me but it didn't say who it was from.It was brief and to the point.It simply said,

"Go and seek the clans secret"

Underneath an address was scrawled.I thought about ignoring it but I was curious and just had to see what this was all about.The address was for somewhere in the Mist Village,and get this,it said "The Haruno Manor".That was the final push I needed to check it out.Being Tsunade's golden girl meant it didn't take me to long to get permission to leave.

I still remember that day vividly...

* * *

Well,what do you think so far,I know it's short but I just wanted to get it started,the next chapter will be longer. 


End file.
